Always
by Jennathedreamer
Summary: Set after sectional's. Rachel/Puck centered.
1. Keep the faith

**Always.**

Authors note:This fic is based a few weeks after sectionals. There are a few changes, like Quinn did sleep with Finn in the hot tub and also slept with Puck so she doesn't know who the father is. Some little things have changed but will all be explained. I was going to write some major angst but I may change my mind. Very Puck and Rachel centered... the best couple on the show.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything, characters are not mine.

**1: Keep the faith.**

Rachel Berry watched as the rest of her fellow glee club members filtered out of the music room. Rachel never usually waited around to leave, but today she needed to get her timing precise , and and as Mercedes Jones stood applying her lip-gloss and everyone else had now left it was the time.

"Mercedes can I talk with you for a moment please?" Rachel asked softly.

Mercedes continued to admire herself in the compact mirror "Look if it's about the fact that Mr. Schuester wants me to sing lead on the Kelly Clarkson song? Then I am sorry but girl you can't have the limelight all the time."

Rachel resented that "No it isn't. Look I know we haven't always got along. Mainly because you want to take glee club and turn it into some ghetto destiny's child tribute act. But I need to ask you a favour."

"What kind of favour?" Mercedes asked intrigued as she put away her gloss.

Rachel took a breath and crossed her arms at her wrists as if she was about to address the nation "Would you be able to accompany to the doctors after school?"

"Why? What's wrong with you Rach? Why do you need me to come?"

"I made a list of the pro's and con's of asking each of my fellow glee members to accompany me on this visit to the doctors office and unbelievably you had the most pro's. Plus I feel we've bonded since sectionals. All I ask is you keep this between us and tell no one." Rachel tried to explain to a confused Mercedes.

"Okay, but you still haven't told me what's up?"

Rachel sighed, she knew she'd have to say the words sooner or later "I think I might be pregnant."

Mercedes jaw nearly hit the floor, "Say what!" she stopped her hand from grabbing her cell and dialling Kurt Hummel's number.

"I know it's hard to believe that a girl of my demure to end up in this predicament, **trust** me I can hardly fathom it myself." Rachel perched on the edge of a nearby desk "But unfortunately I am, and usually in situations of such high stress and anxiety I'd get on my cross trainer and brain storm until I found a happy resolve. But this is the first situation that I find myself feeling unable to find a way out of and that I am not in control of."

Mercedes felt a serge of sympathy go through her something she never had for Rachel before, "It's okay, I'll come with you. It's cool girl, we'll get this all straightened out."

Rachel wanted to feel reassured, "Thank you. I know I'm hardly Miss popularity around this school due to most people being jealous of my talents. But I really felt like I needed a friend, someone to go through this with me. I can't talk to my fathers, and it felt like I needed some support."

"Well who's the father..?"

Rachel stood upright and grabbed her folder, "So we'll reconvene after school, and please I know the urge to inform people of my predicament is probably over powering you but please don't."

They both knew that Rachel Berry being with child would be hot gossip around McKinley High school. Not that she was the first teenage girl to fall pregnant under-age, in fact not even the first glee member to have. But Rachel Berry that was shocking.

"I won't, but Rachel if I were you I would think about telling the father if you haven't already. He might surprise you and if you are pregnant it's his child too."

Rachel nodded before leaving the classroom, Mercedes had a very valid point but until she knew for sure she was with child there was no need to get anyone else involved. Plus telling the father meant actually having to engage in a civilised adult conversation, that was something Rachel highly doubted he was capable of.

* * *

Rachel clutched the unplanned pregnancy leaflet in her sweaty palm tightly, and took a seat in front of Dr. Gill. Mercedes sat on the chair beside her, she for some reason felt nerves as well.

"Okay Doc, give it to us. Has she got a bun in her oven?" Mercedes asked on the edge of her seat.

Dr. Gill looked disapprovingly and Mercedes before turning his attention to Rachel, "Okay Rachel well the test came back positive. Congratulations you are pregnant."

Rachel closed her eyes letting the shock sink in, well deep down Rachel had known but hearing it confirmed just made her stomach turn.

"Oh my god... Rachel are you okay?" Mercedes asked grabbing Rachel's arm.

"Not really, this wasn't supposed to have happened. This is not in my ten year plan, what about my career. That sounds extremely selfish.. sorry I just cannot describe how I feel right now." Rachel tried to explain but it was indescribable.

Dr. Gill flashed Rachel a sympathetic smile, "Rachel you are young. There are options for you to choose from."

"Girl it will be okay. Look at Quinn she's dealing with it just fine now." Mercedes tried to reassure Rachel.

Rachel scoffed, "I am nothing like Quinn Fabray. I refuse to be like her."

"Okay Rachel I'll give you some more leaflets to read over, and I strongly suggest you inform a parent and decide quickly but not hastily what you want to do." Dr. Gill said.

"Thanks." Rachel mumbled trying to hold back her tears.

* * *

Noah Puckerman, or Puck as he was most commonly known glanced at his reflection in the classroom window and smiled, he was looking pumped. Noah knew he was one good looking guy, in his head he couldn't imagine why any girl wouldn't want him... he even had a suspicion that Kurt Hummel had a major man crush on him, though it grossed him out slightly he figured being as hot as he was it came with the territory.

"Puck I told you repeatedly to stay away from Quinn!"

Puck turned his attention to his EX best friend Finn Hudson who stood now in front of him.

"Get out my face dude, I haven't been near Quinn! Not my fault we happen to be in certain classes together." Puck explained calmly.

"I saw you talking to her at lunch. I thought we had this all straightened out! Quinn is **my** girlfriend, were together!" Finn stated angrily.

Puck edged forward starting to get annoyed, "As far as I'm concerned until we know who the daddy is I can talk to Quinn all I want."

"You know what I can't wait for my little girl to be born and we can have the paternity test and prove she's mine and you can leave us the hell alone!" Finn yelled.

"Guys, come on! Stop!" Mr. Schuester jumped between the two angry teenage boys.

"Whatever man!" Puck gave Finn a nudge before walking away. He didn't need Finn's crap all the time.

"Excuse me Noah can I talk to you for a moment!"

Puck glanced at his side as he walked down the hall "What is it Rachel?" he asked.

Rachel shuffled along the hall trying to keep up with Puck, "Well it's a private matter, something I would rather discuss in private if you have a minute?"

Noah smirked knowingly, "Look Berry I know it's been a while since you had some of the puck-master but I can't make out with you right now."

"Sorry to disappoint you Noah but that is definitely not on my agenda right now. I need to talk to you about something rather urgent." Rachel replied.

Puck stepped up his pace, "I don't have time to have a chit chat with you right now. Plus I am not in the mood." he walked on leaving Rachel behind.

"Noah please..." Rachel called after him.

Puck rolled his eyes, though he had to admit Rachel was hot and had a great ass he didn't have time for one of her drawn out speeches. Probably about how his behaviour lately is effecting Glee club and her career.

* * *

Rachel stood on the doorstep on the Puckerman household. She'd never been there before and had never intended to, but needs must. She pressed the doorbell and heard in her opinion a distasteful chime belt out inside the house. She waited a couple of minuted before a woman came to the door.

"Yeah can I help you?" The woman asked.

"I am awfully sorry to bother you. I was wondering if Noah was home. I'm Rachel Berry" Rachel asked politely, she played with her star of David necklace purposely as she knew Noah was also Jewish.

A smile appeared on the woman's face, "Of course come on in. I'm Noah's mother."

"Thank you Ms. Puckerman." Rachel said following Noah's mother into the house.

Rachel couldn't help but strongly dislike how the house was decorated, it wasn't to her liking at all but kept smiling.

"Take a seat, Noah is in the shower. Are you his _girlfriend_?"

"Uh no, just a friend. Were in Glee club together, wanted to come by and help Noah with a song we've been practising." Rachel lied, she felt blurting out she had come to inform her son that she was carrying his unborn child seemed highly inappropriate.

"Well it's not often a nice Jewish girl comes by here for Noah. In fact to be frank most of the girls that come by here seem like broads. I've not seem one girl that I've liked. You seem very different from the other girls I've seen."

Rachel nodded, "I am very career minded, the little things that distract most girls my age I don't let get to me." she knew she was contradicting herself, but Noah's Mother didn't know this.

"That's good to see. I've been telling Noah for a while he needs a nice Jewish girlfriend. I remember him telling me he was seeing a Jewish girl were you her?"

"Well yes Noah and I dated for a short while. But alas things didn't work out between us, but we have remained friends." Rachel explained, she didn't know how long she could carry on the façade before she broke into tears and yelled out she was pregnant.

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked from the doorway of the living room.

Rachel stared at his bare chested body, she had to admit he certainly had a well chiselled physique her eyes scanned his body. But Noah's bare chest is what had landed her in this predicament before and she quickly stopped.

"Rachel came by to help you with your little music group song. Noah you should have brought Rachel by before, she's a great girl." Ms. Puckerman gushed.

Noah shrugged, "I guess. Come to my room we'll get on with our Glee stuff." he headed upstairs.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Puckerman." Rachel smiled,

"You too Rachel, come by any time."

Rachel ignored her urge to make a comment about the crude posters of half naked woman on the walls or the fact that she could barely see the floor due to the mess of clothes and magazines and DVD covers. She could never live in such mess.

"You must be desperate for some Puck loving if you come all the way over to my place." Puck smirked sitting on the edge of his unmade bed.

"Noah please, I need to talk to you about a very serious matter." Rachel said.

Puck sighed, "If you are gonna tell me you're in love with me or something then I gotta tell you Rach you're a whole load of hot jewness but I can't be tied down to any chick right now."

Rachel couldn't believe her ears, "You are so in love with yourself Noah it's unbelievable."

"What is it then? I got to clean Mrs. Anderson's pool." Puck said pulling on a T-shirt.

Rachel took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant Noah. And it's yours."

Puck froze and stared at Rachel, "Are you serious?"

"I wish this was some kind of deranged joke but it isn't. I went to the doctors yesterday and they confirmed my fears."

"I'm having another kid, man I must have super sperm or something." Puck replied with a chuckle, making a joke of things made him feel at ease in a situation.

Rachel shook her head in disgust, "You are vile, this is serious Noah. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. This is so not what I needed right now with Quinn and everything. Two kids before my eighteenth birthday damn."

"For one thing it is not confirmed if Quinn's unborn child is in fact yours. This child inside me is! And another thing you are not the first teenage boy to have fathered two children before his eighteenth birthday. And I am certain you won't be the last." Rachel ranted becoming more distressed by the minute.

Puck thought for a moment, "I wouldn't run out on any kid of mine so it's cool I'll help you out with money when I can. My Mom will get over it eventually, at least the kid will be Jewish"

"Are you seriously going to act so casual?" Rachel asked.

"It's done, what's the point stressing over something that can't be changed. I'm not gonna let you bring up a kid without me. I'll be around." Puck insisted.

Rachel shook her head, "I'm scared Noah." she blurred out, out of character. She could hold back the tears any longer.

"It will be okay, come on sit down." Puck said patting the bed next to him, he realised if he ever had to show any form of compassion, now was the time.

Rachel went over and sat beside Puck, "This wasn't in my big plan." she sobbed.

Puck put a genuine caring arm around Rachel, "Like I wanted to knock up two chicks before I graduated high school either. Look my view on things is shit happens, you just gotta make the best out of it. I'll be a good Dad."

"I was reading a leaflet about abortion." Rachel said between sobs.

Puck frowned, "Are you serious?"

"I don't know, all I know is I have big plans Noah. I want to go to college... continue my career in music. Be on Broadway, some day. A child was never in my plans." Rachel tried to explain as best she could without sounding like the most selfish person in history.

"Rachel I know you, better than you think and if you are faced with a challenge you always follow through with it and accomplish what you set out to do." Puck told Rachel.

Rachel got to her feet, "I really thought you might have reacted differently. This laid back approach is shocking. Raising a child is a big deal, especially when you are a high school student."

"Look what do you want from me, I told you I'd help out when I can what else do you want from me?" Puck asked bewildered.

"I don't honestly know Noah. But whatever happens Thank you, because you're right. Rachel Berry is not a quitter or someone who does not rise to a challenge. I can't just take the easy route out. Whatever happens I will be a star be it with a child or not." Rachel straightened out her skirt and nodded and with that she left.

* * *

"Can you imagine Rachel's child. It will be doing Jazz hands before it can walk." Kurt Hummel laughed as he sat opposite Mercedes in the cafeteria.

"Kurt please don't tell anyone, I just needed to tell someone! And I feel bad for her, she has no support system like Quinn. She has two guys wanting to be the father of her kid. From what Rachel told me Puck was hardly enthusiastic about fathering another child." Mercedes was in a understanding mood.

"I'm sorry but am I not allowed to be slightly amused by this hot gossip. Rachel 'I am better than everyone else' Berry impregnated by a high school jock. It just makes me laugh, and when exactly did Rachel and Puck bump uglies? They dated months ago." Kurt asked before taking a sip of his drink.

Mercedes shrugged, "I don't know Kurt. All I know it that they were getting down and dirty. Not surprised really, this is Noah Puckerman who hasn't he boned in this school."

Kurt raised his hand, "Uh me. Hey at least the kid will be cute, as long as he or she doesn't inherit Rachel's nose."

"Oh no, Rachel is coming. Do not say a word alright." Mercedes said hushing Kurt. "Hey sexy Momma what's going on?"

Rachel took a seat beside Kurt, "Not much. What are you guys talking about?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, just about how Quinn hardly fits behind her desk any more." Kurt lied, "Wouldn't you just hate to be in her shoes?"

Mercedes glared at Kurt from across the table.

"You told him didn't you?" Rachel said with a sigh.

"I am sorry Rachel he is to damn good at extracting information out of me." Mercedes said feeling very guilty.

Rachel shrugged, "I guess a part of me must have known when I informed you that you would tell someone. It's fine, but Kurt please don't tell anyone. I haven't even told my fathers yet."

"I won't, I promise. But do tell me... when exactly did this happen? Was it the night he stayed over after the party!" Kurt asked intrigued.

"Does it matter, the deed was done." Rachel sighed feeling that the lunch hall was not the place to discuss such things.

Mercedes grinned, "Was it good?"


	2. Lay your hands on me

**2: Lay your hands on me.**

**How it happened.**

"Like I am going to enjoy a party! I can't drink, to be honest I feel like crap and I doubt it's going to be excitement city. And socializing with glee club members? It can't got any worse." Quinn moaned as she walked down the dark street.

"Come on it will be fun. We haven't all had a chance to celebrate together since we won sectionals and Mike's parents are out of town for the weekend so a chance to party." Finn told his girlfriend excitedly, he was seriously looking forward to a party.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Fine but were not staying late."

Finn smiled to himself, that meant Quinn was hoping to have a good time but didn't want to admit it. He felt good surprisingly, even though his friendship with his best friend was dead and gone and he might not in fact be the father to his girlfriends child. Finn had tried to end his relationship with Quinn but couldn't even though it hurt him that Quinn had cheated, as Quinn explained Noah had took advantage. Finn also figured that Quinn had picked him, and if the baby wasn't his he'd deal with it at the time.

"If you and Puck even start fighting I am leaving." Quinn added.

Finn scoffed, "I won't waste my time."

"Good let's just pretend he doesn't exist."

Finn nodded, but couldn't help but think Quinn was the one that was going to have trouble ignoring Puck.

"Puck grosses me out, he is turning into some stalker."

"Don't worry about him, you're with me Quinn that's all that matters." Finn assured Quinn. He couldn't help but feel sometimes Quinn was trying to prove to herself more than him that she didn't want Puck around.

"Can you imagine If Rachel gets drunk. I'd so video it and put it on you tube." Quinn laughed taking Finn's hand.

"Quinn don't be mean. Rachel is a teenage girl just like the rest of you, why do you give her a rough time." Finn asked.

Quinn shrugged, "Well because she tried sabotaging our relationship, obviously has some deluded school girl crush on you and she is nothing like me or my friends."

Finn couldn't help but feel a flutter of butterflies in his stomach at the thought of Rachel liking him, "Quinn she's okay, she isn't as bad as you think. You should know that by now."

Quinn scowled at Finn's defensive reaction "Whatever." she mumbled.

* * *

Rachel eyed the liquor on the kitchen counter and turned her nose up in disgust. She wasn't about to start drinking irresponsibly , that could end her up in all sorts of unwanted predicaments. This was one of her first high school parties, and so far so good. Plus in her eyes if it wasn't for her amazing voice and stage presence, they probably wouldn't be celebrating a win at sectionals.

"Yo Rachel you want a beer?" Mike asked grabbing one for himself.

Rachel shook her head, "No thank you."

Mercedes laughed form where she stood looking through CDS "Please Mike you really expect Rachel to get crunk and let loose?"

"Mercedes, I am indeed capable of letting loose. I just don't feel that consuming a large amount of alcohol and gyrating against someone just as intoxicated as you is appropriate form of having fun." Rachel explained.

"Well I do." Mercedes replied before downing a shot.

Rachel rolled her eyes and headed toward the den where music was playing loudly. Santana Lopez was dancing on the couch while Brittany danced around the coffee table.

"You want a drink Berry?" Puck asked as he walked by.

"No thank you, I wish people would stop asking."

Puck scoffed, "Sorry forgot how much of a nerd you were." he muttered before heading into the kitchen.

Rachel sat on the edge of the couch and watched the others at the party, she did feel like a spare part but was determined to enjoy herself somehow.

"Having fun?" Finn asked trying to shout over the music.

Rachel smiled, "Yes, it's very interesting seeing my fellow glee club members intoxicated."

"Babe come here!" Quinn said now appearing next to Finn.

Rachel watched as Quinn pulled him to a nearby arm chair and began to make out with him, the jealously and anger ran through her. Rachel got off the couch and headed back to the kitchen to Puck's side.

"What's up?" Puck asked cracking himself a beer open.

"I want a drink, make me something strong that tastes good!" Rachel demanded, if she figured if you can't beat them, join them.

"How much has she had to drink?"

Kurt shrugged and looked at Quinn, "I don't know. But who cares, she is having fun. She is fun tonight." He replied before heading over to Rachel.

Quinn turned up her nose and the sight and wondered into the back to grab her jacket. She's had enough and the baby was doing somersaults in her belly.

"You leaving?"

Quinn noticed Puck standing by the back door, "Yeah. I can't take much more."

"What's wrong?" Puck asked.

"What's wrong? Where to I begin? Well I pregnant and she has decided to play soccer in my stomach tonight. I can't drink, I am surrounded by drunken morons. And Rachel is so wonderful all hail Rachel Berry." Quinn ranted furiously.

Puck laughed, "Jealous of Rachel Berry hey!"

"Not jealous. I just dislike her and she is constantly buzzing around Finn!" Quinn said pulling on her jacket.

"Want me to walk you home?" Puck asked making his way over to Quinn's side.

"No I don't."

Puck smirked, "Come on babe I'll take you home. You know I'll look after you."

Quinn sighed as she felt Puck's body next to hers, though she knew she didn't love Puck something about him drove her wild. He was a bad boy and was willing to do whatever was needed for her if the kid was his... but she didn't love him like she loved Finn.

"I've told you, I'm with Finn. Why to you insist on bothering me?"

"You wouldn't like it if I didn't. You want me, I know you do."

Quinn stared at Puck for a moment, "I love Finn."

"What the hell is going on?" Finn yelled entering the kitchen.

"Nothing at all!" Quinn said stepping away from Puck.

Finn marched over to Puck and pushed him back against the wall, "You don't get it do you! How many times am I going to have to tell you!"

Puck pushed Finn back with all his strength, "Was just making sure she was okay man!"

"Come on guys, don't ruin the party!" Mike said running into the kitchen after he'd heard raised voices.

"Were going anyway, come on Finn!" Quinn said grabbing Finn's arm.

* * *

Rachel stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, she hardly recognized herself. Brittany had covered her face in brighter make-up, her her was a little messy and out of place. And her favourite sweater had been thrown aside and she was wearing a simple vest top. Rachel looked down and didn't realise how her skirt was pulled right up just below her ass cheeks.

"Sorry you finished in here, we need to reapply!" Mercedes asked barging her way into the bathroom followed by Kurt.

"I feel dizzy. I don't like feeling out of control of my body, everywhere is spinning! Is this being drunk?" Rachel slurred.

Kurt laughed, "No that's being wasted. And I have to admit you have really made my night far more enjoyable."

Rachel threw her arms around Kurt, "I love you Kurt. I really love you, sure you have back stabbed me and thrown constant insults my way but I really feel like we've turned a corner."

Kurt removed Rachel's draping arms from around his neck, "Okay honey! Sure tonight has shown me another side to you and that you can be slightly amusing when you're not being so uptight. But this doesn't mean were going to start having sleepovers and braiding each others hair."

Rachel slumped onto the toilet "I still feel love for you guys."

"Girl you got some moves, where did they come from? I certainly never saw those on Broadway!" Mercedes asked mockingly touching up her gloss.

"I have watched many episodes of so you think you can dance and took notice of my fellow glee club's dancing ability's." Rachel stood up and went over to get some gloss.

"There are so many people here I don't know, it's getting a little out of control now." Kurt said checking himself out in the mirror.

"Word, apparently Santana sent a invite out over face-book! But there are some fine ass guys out there. Kurt I saw you flirting with some hot blonde." Mercedes laughed.

Kurt smiled, "I was merely commenting on his superb Hugo Boss jacket."

"I met a cute guy called Lewis. He is a fellow lover of the arts. He's a college freshman. I need to get over Finn and a little light flirting with Lewis is helping me on the way." Rachel said.

"Oh yeah I saw you talking he's sexy. You need to hook up girl."

The bathroom door opened again and Puck peered around the door, "Can you guys hurry up I need a piss."

"Oh Noah come in, I need a hug." Rachel gushed pulling Puck into the bathroom.

Mercedes and Kurt quickly left the bathroom, "She's all yours." Kurt whispered.

Puck stood as Rachel wrapped her arms around him, "Uh yeah I need the bathroom."

"Noah I just wanted to tell you that during our brief dating period I really enjoyed it." Rachel said resting her head on Puck's chest.

"Yea, you are a great kisser. Great ass." Puck smirked.

Rachel giggled she did enjoy a male compliment now and again, and Noah Puckerman was far from ugly. His embrace was rather comforting and at least with him there was no deep feelings or drama to contend with.

Puck slid the lock on the bathroom door without Rachel noticing, "So you want to reminisce?"

"I am far to drunk. I should be getting home soon, it is very unlike me to act like this Noah. Lewis is waiting for me." Rachel said still clinging to Puck tightly.

"Well you better get back to him then. But Rachel I'd be careful I know what guys like him are like... I am one." Puck said knowingly.

"You are so sweet sometimes Noah." Rachel kissed his cheek,

Puck scoffed, "Don't go around telling everyone that. I got a rep to protect."

* * *

Lewis McCarthy was nineteen and back home visiting his his college room-mates parents for the weekend. He liked partying, girls, baseball, beer and more girls. He knew he oozed self confidence and knew he was an attractive male. He usually went for the girls that were most drunk, saved a lot of hard work. He could throw a few compliments in their direction and pretend to have some common interests and before long he had them in the sack. He poured a double measure into Rachel's cup and topped it up a little with diet coke.

"Here you go gorgeous." Lewis beamed as Rachel reappeared at his side.

Rachel smiled "Thanks. I don't think I can handle another drink."

"It's only a small one sexy. How about we get some fresh air? Maybe that will make you feel a little better." Lewis suggested already leading Rachel out back of the house.

Rachel willingly followed sipping her drink, "Okay."

Lewis picked a nice quiet spot down the side of the house, "Rachel you are such an attractive girl. I am surprised no guy has snapped you up already." he knew all the right lines.

"Well I don't have much time for men. My career is far more important." Rachel said leaning against the wall to regain her balance.

"I'd love to spend some more time with you?" Lewis said softly leaning closer.

"That sounds lovely."

Lewis pressed his lips against Rachel's soft at first before getting more forceful. His hands ran up her hips onto her breasts.

Rachel tried to push his hands away, "No don't do that."

Lewis moved his hands down her stomach and he pulled up her dress, "Come on baby!"

"Get off me!" Rachel protested trying her hardest to break free.

He didn't listen and put a hand over Rachel's mouth, "You know you want it. You've been all over me all night!"

"Hey get off her!" Tina yelled interrupting Lewis, she'd heard Rachel's raised voice as her and Artie had been talking by the pool.

"Get out of here, she wants it!" Lewis said angrily.

Tina disappeared to Rachel's dismay and Lewis continued to grope Rachel. What was some skinny looking emo chick like her going to do?

"Get the hell off her dude!"

Lewis felt his body being pulled off Rachel, he fell to the floor with the force.

"Thank you Noah!" Rachel sobbed staggering to Tina and the various other people that had heard Tina's cries for help and were now watching.

"Man cock block much?" Lewis asked getting to his feet.

Puck scoffed, "You are way out of line. I am all for banging drunk chicks, but not when it's against their will. That's wrong, you need to get the hell out of here before I kick the crap out of you!" Puck yelled clearly irate.

"Whatever, chicks like that are just dick teases." Lewis laughed.

"She might be annoying as hell but she's my friend!" Puck said calmly before laying a full forced punch into Lewis's face which made Lewis fall to the floor again.

* * *

"You are my hero!" Rachel cooed for the twentieth time.

Puck smiled, he liked praise from girls but he hadn't done it for that. In fact he didn't quite realize seeing Rachel in that kind of predicament would make him react like that. But figured he must like Rachel more than he thought, not in any romantic way but like a friend.

"Noah please stay at my house tonight! My fathers are at a gay pride event out of town and I am still shaken from my brutal assault." Rachel asked almost begging.

Puck shrugged he didn't mind, "Fine."

"You are so brave, tonight has shown me you guys do consider me a friend." Rachel took a sip of her coffee she'd got from the gas station.

"I know. I was really brave huh? Did my guns look good when I punched him?" Puck asked, he liked Rachel's constant ego boosting.

Rachel smiled, "Yes Noah. But you have always had an incredible physique, I have noticed before."

"Thanks babe." Noah grinned, he followed Rachel inside her house and up into her bedroom.

Rachel took off Puck's jacket and picked up some PJ's, "I am going to go freshen up for bed. Make yourself at home. I'll go get you something to wear from my fathers closet in a second."

Puck watched Rachel disappear into the bathroom, he took off his sneakers and shirt and took a seat on the bed. Puck couldn't help but wish he'd saved Quinn from the clutches of some loser, maybe then she'd realize she belonged with him. But being there with Rachel wasn't that bad, he had developed a tolerance to her since their short lived relationship.

Rachel came out of the bathroom in her PJ's, "Oh Noah don't you want a T-shirt?" she asked shocked at seeing Puck's bare chest.

"No. I am cool." Puck replied, he was so not wearing a t shirt with a rainbow on.

"Shall we share? I believe I can trust your hands not to wonder?"

Puck stared at Rachel even though her PJ's had teddy bears on she looked really cute, "Yeah of course. I did save you remember!" Puck said getting under the sheets.

Rachel tied her hair back and slipped in the bed beside Puck, "I don't think I'll be getting drunk for a long time."

Puck laughed, "Yeah you were wasted."

Rachel flicked out the light but it didn't make much difference as it was already starting to get light out, "Night Noah thanks for what you did. It meant a lot to me." she reached over and hugged Puck.

"No problem." Puck smiled, in the dim light he couldn't manage to see down Rachel's top.

"Noah would you have done that if you hadn't known me?"

Puck shrugged, "Maybe, I don't agree in that crap." His hand was round Rachel's shoulders.

"You are a good guy. I believe many people have the wrong preconception of you. Were quite alike in that aspect." Rachel laid with her had on Puck's chest resting an arm over his waist.

Puck hadn't been this close with a chick without trying something on, but after what Rachel had been through he was trying his hardest to not let his hands wonder.

"That guy was a loser man, I'm glad I knocked him out!" Puck said rather pleased with himself.

Rachel smiled, "Thanks again Noah. Night." she turned over.

Puck laid there for a moment wondering if he should try something, he'd never slept in a bed with a chick and just slept. This was new for him, but it wasn't a bad thing he figured. Rachel needed to feel safe and making her feel like that was definitely a nice feeling.

* * *

Rachel awoke to the sound of a unfamiliar ringtone coming from a cell phone. As Rachel opened her eyes the headache from the depths of hell struck her.

"Noah please pick up your cell phone. It's causing a very sharp pain in my temple." Rachel groaned pulling the sheets over her head.

Noah grabbed his phoned and turned it off, "It's to early for any calls."

"I feel like I am dying!" Rachel groaned from beneath the sheets.

"That's called a hangover.."

Rachel pulled the sheets from over her face, "How do you cure one? I'm sure you've had many in your time."

Puck turned onto his side and faced Rachel, "I always go for a run."

"I think coffee is a better alternative." she managed a smile.

"Yeah I'll have mine with milk no sugar babe."

Rachel slapped Puck's arm playfully "Oh really!" she suddenly realized that when she woke she was no sleeping beauty and her hair often resembled a 80's rock star.

"What? Your face totally just did a flip out!" Puck asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just realize I must look a total state." she explained flattening down her hair, and wiping under her eyes in case her mascara had smudged.

Puck stared at Rachel for a moment, "You know to be honest you've never looked so hot than right now."

Rachel felt her stomach do a little flip, could Noah Puckerman have done that?

"I'll go make you a coffee, plus I better return the call I missed. How'd you have yours?" Puck asked jumping out of the bed.

"Uh black will be fine." she replied eyeing Puck's body.

Puck disappeared out of the room and as soon as he was out of sight Rachel jumped out of bed and ran into her bathroom. Thankfully the sight in the mirror wasn't as bad as she thought, a little smudged mascara and her hair was a little frizzy but nothing to dramatic. She grabbed her tooth brush and began brushing her teeth. Of course she knew Noah was a handsome male, but there was something more to him today like she'd developed a crush. Maybe him saving her life was what it was she wondered. After making herself more presentable Rachel got back into bed and waited for him to return.

"Here you go." Puck said placing a coffee on Rachel's dressing table.

Rachel smiled, "Thank you Noah. Who'd called you?"

"Oh my Mom, to see if I was okay."

"That's sweet."

Puck hopped back into bed and smiled, "So babe feel like making out?" he asked half joking.

"Okay." Rachel replied, she watched as frowned in surprise.

"Are you kidding?" Puck asked confused and wondering what had happened overnight.

Rachel smiled and leaned closer to Puck "Not like we haven't done it before."

Puck shrugged, "Guess so." with that he pressed his lips against hers.

Rachel liked the feeling of kissing him, he was rather good. She ran her hands over his chest and felt his warm tongue against hers.

"Noah..." Rachel said breaking away.

"What?" Puck asked just getting into it.

Rachel pushed him back and straddled him, "Nothing!" she grinned leaning down to kiss him again.

Noah's hands wondered up the outside of her thighs and over her ass. Rachel enjoyed the feeling, she wondered if she was still a little drunk. Noah's hands moved to over Rachel's breasts slowly as if he knew it was a no go area but Rachel let him. Rachel pulled away and looked down at Puck who had never looked sexier in her opinion.

"You want me to stop right?" he asked.

Rachel grinned and started unbuttoning her PJ top, "Nope. Noah I was to have sexual intercourse with you."

Puck's eyes widened, "Seriously? You want to loose your virginity to me?"

"You proved to me you are a decent male. And Noah you and making me feel so good, feelings I've not experienced before. I want to see where they take me." Rachel explained undoing the last button.

"If you're sure babe?" Noah asked a huge smile appearing on his face as his eyes were glued on Rachel's near bare chest.

"I'm positive." Rachel took off her top and watched as Puck's eyes lit up.

Puck moved his hands up Rachel's stomach and then he began to caress her boobs, Rachel sighed and she was enjoying the feeling. Puck suddenly grabbed Rachel's hips and placed her onto the bed, she watched as Puck pulled off his jeans to reveal his boxers shorts. Rachel smiled as he laid over her now kissing her chest and his hand began to move down, he pressed his fingers over her vagina and began to rub over her panties.

"You okay?" Puck asked looking Rachel in the eyes.

Rachel nodded for him to continue. The feeling was amazing she'd never gotten this far with a guy before, but she was enjoying it. Puck leaned back and pulled off her PJ shorts, Rachel giggled as he kissed down her legs staring at her.

"Babe relax you are shaking!" He whispered before kissing up her stomach.

Rachel nodded and tried to let her nerves go. She put her hand onto Puck's hard penis, she was surprised how big it was not that she'd ever felt any before... the rumours written in the girls bathroom were true. Rachel felt Noah groan a little as she began to move her hand up and down over his rock hard cock.

"Oh yeah babe." Noah sighed.

Rachel's hand was then taken away and Noah rested her arms above her head and kissed down her body, "Get ready to feel the Puckerman tongue!"

"What?" Rachel asked bewildered. But her confusion didn't last long, Noah hand slid her panties off her legs and his tongue was inside her pussy flicking against her clitoris.

Rachel wanted to feel grossed out and tell Puck to stop but it felt to good. Rachel laid on her back all she could see was Puck's Mohawk between her legs. She could feel his tongue doing circular motions and she could feel herself begin to feel tension building inside her. Suddenly she felt a finger inside her as well simultaneously. She felt a little pain but it just felt to good.

"Oh my goodness!" Rachel groaned grabbing the sheets as her back arched a little the tension was getting to much and it felt like she needed to explode.

"Noah!" Rachel screamed as she felt her whole body quiver, he pink painted toes curled and she felt her pussy throb. The release was amazing... the best feeling she'd ever felt – apart from winning sectionals. She struggled to get her breath.

Noah was now on top of her again, "You like that?" he asked knowing the answer already.

"Oh my good god Noah Puckerman." Rachel said breathlessly.

"You just had your first orgasm." Puck boosted, "Told you to be ready for the Puckerman tongue."

Rachel laughed and wrapped her legs around Puck's waist, "Come on." she insisted.

Noah smirked and pushed Rachel's legs over his shoulders before slowly pushing his hard cock inside her. Rachel bit her lip, it was painful but she was still buzzing from her first orgasm. Puck started to get faster pushing his cock inside her deeper. Rachel began to enjoy it, she looked up at Noah and couldn't help but laugh to herself. Puck had his eyes shut and looked like he was trying to solve a complicated Math problem.

"Oh god you are a sexy bitch, talk dirty to me babe!" Puck said suddenly.

"Uh yeah that feels good." She said nervously she didn't have a clue what to say, and never would say such things on a normal occasion.

Puck pumped harder, "Yeah you like that?"

Rachel groaned, "Yeah feels really good." she was kind of lying, it was hurting her slightly and knew by the time she got worked up again he'd be done.

Puck kissed Rachel passionately, "You are so fucking hot!" He said after.

Rachel blushed and watched as Puck's eyes closed again and he let out an almighty groan. A few seconds later Puck sighed and pumped a couple more time before laying beside her. Rachel could feel he'd came inside her.

"That was awesome." Puck said trying to now get his breath back.

"Noah we forgot about a condom." Rachel suddenly realized, panic washed over her.

Puck shrugged, "It's cool babe if you go clean up now you won't get pregnant. Power shower that shit."

Rachel frowned, that was not true... was it? Rachel wasn't an idiot but what were the chances of her falling pregnant.

"I think we should keep this between us." Rachel said pulling on her PJ top.

Puck nodded, "Yeah that's cool. I don't need any more reason's for Quinn to hate me."

Rachel suddenly remembered Finn and felt guilty, she didn't know why they weren't together but her heart did belong to Finn. Loosing her virginity to Puck hadn't changed that.

"I can't believe what happened. It is so out of character for me. I am slightly ashamed that I let my hormones get the better of me." Rachel said slightly disappointed.

"Look you enjoyed it right? Relax it was just sex. All natural babe, you got one nice Pu-"

"Don't be crude Noah!" Rachel said cutting Puck off quickly.

* * *

Puck walked down the school hall feeling pretty damn please with himself, word has spread around the school about his hero like antics on Saturday night and the attention was all good. Plus he had some seriously good sex at the weekend and figured he's be saving girls in distress more often.

"Puck, where were you Sunday morning? We were supposed to be meeting up for a work out?"

Puck smiled, "Sorry babe, I told you when I called you back that morning. I was helping my Mom."

"Fine, if I find out you were lying you won't be getting any more 'work out' time with me." Santana shot Puck a glare before heading off down the hall.

Puck laughed to himself and headed to his locker, Santana was one sexy chick but it didn't bother him one way or another. Now he was considered a hero the chicks would be all over him, and he had a feeling Rachel would be back for some more. He wrote out a text on his phone and pressed send.

Rachel felt different, she didn't think loosing her virginity would make her feel any different but she had a surge of self confidence. Almost like an empowerment had came over her. Noah was all that was on her brain, she couldn't quite work out how she felt about him. Finn was still there, but she didn't know whether maybe Noah should be the new man in her life. She was distracted by her cell vibrating in her pocket.

Rachel opened the phone and pressed view message, 'Babe what kind of underwear R U wearing?' Rachel gasped and flipped down the phone. Noah Puckerman was a pervert. She quickly fled down the hall towards Noah's locker hoping to find him, as she turned the corner she saw him lent against his locker talking to Sally Webster another cheerio.

"Sorry to interrupt, can I talk with you Noah?" Rachel asked.

"It's fine, I'll text you later Puck." Sally smirked before walking away.

Rachel scoffed, "Noah I hope that wasn't a group text you sent out?"

Puck shrugged, "Course not. Why haven't you replied?" he asked checking Rachel out.

"I find text messages like that highly inappropriate Noah. I am not that kind of girl." Rachel insisted feeling very embarrassed.

"We had sex obviously you are. But hey I wanted to say thanks, you know how many girls have given me their numbers today? Like twenty." Puck said smiling.

Rachel's thoughts of maybe wanting more with Noah were quashed in that moment, "Don't text me like that again Noah." she sighed.

"Want to meet up in the week, you can come over my place?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, plus with all those numbers I am sure you'll be far to busy to meet up with me. Goodbye Noah." she walked away knowing that he was not the boy she wanted him to be, even though Finn had Quinn that was just one girl to contend with. Dating Noah she'd be sharing him with the whole female student body.


End file.
